TSSES 4 Episode 17 - Simulator
Luranstar: Yay we're doing this again. s Luranstar: We only got 4 votes sadly. And all of them went to Mr. Clean. Kat got a vote but the voter changed it to Mr. Clean. Mr. Clean: Oh. Guess I'll do my job. Contest Luranstar: The contest is the hunger games simulator. All of you will go in. Also we have 4 empty slots, so the last four eliminated will join their team again for the challenge. Go! The Bloodbath Stupe bashes Vince's head in with a mace. Red Stinger shoots an arrow at 1-up, but misses and kills Strong Bad instead. Pingu steps off his podium too soon and blows up. Death Threat accidently steps on a landmine. Day 1 1-up convinces Bleh to not kill him, only to kill him instead. Toadstool attacks Sans, but Keemstar protects her, killing Toadstool. Garfield and Boku fight Tsareena and Red Stinger. Tsareena and Red Stinger survive. Camera kills U4 with a sickle. Night 1 1-up pushes Lamia off a cliff during a knife fight. Chestpin, Kat, Sans, and Camera track down and kill Red Stinger. Day 2 Stupe, 1-up, and Chestpin start fighting, but 1-up runs away as Stupe kills Chestpin. Slime dies from thirst. Night 2 Stupe poisons Kat's drink. He drinks it and dies. Day 3 Birb kills Keemstar for his supplies. Night 3 No deaths occurred. The Feast Mr. Clean snaps Dalas's neck. Birb falls into a frozen lake and drowns. Day 4 No deaths occurred. Night 4 Tsareena unknowingly eats toxic berries. Day 5 Sans stabs 1-up with a tree branch. Night 5 No deaths occurred. Day 6 Mr. Clean dies trying to escape the arena. Derpy dies from thirst. Camera kills Stupe with a hatchet. Sans dies of dysentery. The winner is Camera from District 5! Luranstar: Okay so in a tie breaker, we'll flip a coin. And... Snack Star loses. now you vote Who gets eliminated? Keemstar Birb Stupe Derpy Garfield Lamia Toadstool Current Teams (Italics is team leader) Team Snack Star: ''Keemstar'', Birb, Stupe, Derpy, Garfield, Lamia, Toadstool Team 15: ''Sans'', Camera, 1-up, Chestpin, Slime, Pingu, Boku Team Lezies: ''Bleh'', Red Stinger, U4, Dalas, SuperScratchKat, Vince Elimination Log * 36th - Steinback: Tryhard and uninteresting. * 35th - FAGS: Annoying and already seen enough of. * 34th - Terence: Bland and tryhard. * 33rd - Dew: Lest interesting of the team. * 32nd - Hitler: A controversial character. * 31st - Enzo: Random and bland. * 30th - Lurantis: Annoying person. * 29th - Stalin: Controversial, less than Hitler though. * 28th - Salazzle: Just made her minions do everything. * 27th - Fomantis: Someone voted for her 10 times. * 26th - Chicken Biscuit: Funny but got boring. * 25th - Chainsaw Enemy: Kept yelling about killing. * 24th - Death Threat: All she said was death threats. * 23rd - Tsareena: Was in the game too long. * 22nd - Strong Bad: Wasn't hated, but kinda over-shined by others. * 21st - Mr. Clean: Kinda bland and worst of the team. Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ (eliminated 25th place) 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ (eliminated 26th place) DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ (eliminated 24th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ (eliminated 31th place) Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ (eliminated 35th place) 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ (eliminated 27th place) Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ (eliminated 32nd place) 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ Lamia.png|Lamia♀ Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ (eliminated 30th place) Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ (eliminated 33rd place) Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ (eliminated 21st place) Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ (eliminated 36th place) Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ (eliminated 28th place) Sans.png|Sans♀ Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ (eliminated 29th place) 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ (eliminated 22nd place) Stupes.jpg|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ (eliminated 34th place) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ (eliminated 23rd place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4